Queen of Hearts
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: Por razones del destino, Kido Tsubomi es arrastrada a uno de los cabarets más famosos de Japón, que corresponde con el nombre de Queen of Hearts ¿qué le deparara ese peculiar lugar?


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

**Sé que dije que no iba a subir una nueva historia hasta terminar alguna, pero en serio, la inspiración me trollea todo lo que puede y más ;-;**

**Aclaraciones: La edad de Kido es de 21 :33 y de los personajes masculinos (no quiero dar spoiler) es de 22**

* * *

><p>—Ah —suspiré rendida, sentándome bruscamente en la silla de oficina y echándome en el respaldo todo lo que podía. Este día había sido agotador y aburrido, un montón de casos fueron zanjados hoy y adivinen a quién le tocó ordenarlo todo. Asesinatos, suicidios descubiertos, desapariciones de menores y de más. Me fastidiaba bastante que por ser una detective principiante me manden estas cosas, parecía más una secretaria que una detective. El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, obligándome a dejarlos por un momento.<p>

—Pase —en ese instante entró por la puerta un hombre bastante más mayor que yo, las pequeñas arrugas por toda su cara lo delataban al igual que su cabello con algunos pelos grisaceos. Lo reconocí de inmediato, se trataba de mi jefe—. ¿Qué desea jefe? —pregunté un tanto extrañada, nunca había recibido una visita del jefe, tan solo venían mis compañeros a mandarme cosas que a mi parecer eran ridículas.

—Querida Kido, voy a encomendarte una misión muy importante —un sentimiento de ilusión me lleno por completo, todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de la emoción, no sería capaz de aguantar ni un minuto más sin saber lo que era—. ¿Te ves capacitada para tu primer caso? —asentí casi de inmediato, ocultando todo lo que podía esta sensación.

—Bien, te pondré en situación. Corren unos extraños rumores sobre un cabaret de la ciudad llamado _Queen of Hearts_, todo bien, hasta que clientes del lugar juraron ver algo inusual en ese tipo de sitios. Hemos intentado de todo para lograr infiltrarnos y averiguar la verdad, pero nadie consiguió nada, es por eso que hemos recurrido a ti —explicó. Me paré un momento a analizar cada palabra dicha anteriormente, tal vez se trate de un trafico de droga o así, pero había algo que no entendía, ¿por qué el resto de empleados, siendo más profesionales que yo, no consiguieron averiguar nada?

—Me gustaría que te pusieras esto —la voz masculina se interpuso en la reflexión que estaba teniendo en mi mente. Miré sus manos y comprobé que tenía un vestido rojo cereza, con bordes negros al final de la falda y acompañado de accesorios y zapatos de colores rojo cereza y negro.

—¿Y esto? —cuestioné extrañada, son asuntos de trabajo, no hacía falta que me arreglara tanto, además, la idea de llevar falda no me agrada, prefiero mis pantalones y sudadera.

—Al lugar donde vas a ir debes ir de esta forma, sino sospecharán y te echarán —respondió, al fin y al cabo no tenía de otra. Cogí lo que me ofreció y lo puse encima del escritorio—. Puedes irte ya, aquí tienes la dirección del local. Por cierto, comenzarás esta noche —dicho esto, me entregó un pequeño papel y abandonó la sala. Creo que esto va para largo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente había llegado, bajé del taxi para encontrarme con un edificio con poca iluminación, pero la suficiente como para que la vista pudiera trabajar en condiciones. Era grande y amplio, o eso es lo que parecía por fuera. Sin más demora, entré allí, con algo de complicación pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos de tacón. Antes de tocar la puerta, me observé en el cristal. El vestido era pegado y iba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con detalles negros y sujetado por un solo tirante, además de que brillaba. Los guantes me llegaban más allá de los codos, terminando en con un borde de encaje negro. Unos pendientes en forma de gota del mismo color que el vestido. Los zapatos eran rojo cereza con el tacón negro, siendo acompañado de una pequeña rosa de esa oscura tonalidad. Mi cabello estaba suelto y adornado con una rosa de color rojizo. En mi cuello había una cinta con la misma flor, ambos con la gama de colores que predominaba en el vestuario. En cuanto a mi rostro, lo poco que usé de maquillaje fue un labial del único color cálido de todo lo que llevaba puesto y rimen. Suspiré, realmente me veía extraña. Estiré de la puerta hacia fuera y entré en el local. Fue exhalar un poco de aire y ya se notaba el olor a alcohol. Busqué un asiento libre y allí me quedé, esperando que alguien me tome nota para parecer más normal. Mis ojos rodaron por toda la sala, había algunas chicas bailando en el escenario, otras estaban hablando abiertamente o tomándole nota a los clientes. Saqué de mi bolso una libreta, escondiéndola en la mesa, pero que era lo suficientemente visible como para que lo pudiera leer. Leí las declaraciones de los clientes, la mayoría afirmaban haber visto algo extraño en la bodega. Bien, sólo tenía que pasar desapercibida y entrar a comprobar si hay mercancía ilegal o quién sabe qué e irme, no sé como algo tan sencillo le ha sido a mis superiores imposible.<p>

—Buenas noches bella dama, ¿qué pedirá? —mis orbes azabache miraron hacia donde había escuchado la voz y choqué con unos iris miel.

—Un poco de vino, por fa-favor —ordené nerviosa y levemente ruborizada, no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así y que me digan cumplidos. El joven camarero sonrió.

—Cierto, las muchachas tan hermosas como usted no pueden ir embriagadas por la noche, eso sería peligroso —dijo aún con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Mis mejillas ardían y como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, tape con mi mano el sonrojo todo lo que podía.

—Realmente es adorable, señorita. Me gustaría que cuando cerremos se quede para poder entablar una conversación, ¿está de acuerdo? —espera... Esta podría ser mi oportunidad para indagar más sobre lo que ocurre por aquí, después de todo, él es un empleado ¿no? Di un gesto afirmativo, haciéndolo sonreír una vez más, yéndose seguidamente a otra mesa.

Bueno, por ahora no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que caiga la madrugada, por lo mientras supongo que echaré un vistazo al espectáculo... O eso es lo que pretendía hacer, notaba que me observaban con fervor, giré mi cabeza hacia todos lados para encontrar al responsable de que me sienta tan incómoda, pero nada, no había nadie, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías. Tiempo después, vino otro camarero y me trajo lo que pedí, cogiendo la copa y bebiendo un poco de su contenido. Me levanté del asiento aprovechando que la gente estaba bailando sin ton ni son e intenté localizar esa dichosa habitación. A la vez que andaba iba bailando para no parecer sospechosa, de nuevo sentía unos orbes clavados en mí. De repente la música marchosa dejó de sonar, poniendo en su lugar una lenta. De seguro los músicos se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme, ¿qué haría ahora?

—Disculpe —el contacto de una mano en mi hombro hizo que volteara hacia atrás. Su rubio cabello estaba despeinado mientras que sus felinos ojos me inspeccionaban de arriba a bajo. Tranquila Kido, debes mantener la compostura, estás aquí por asuntos de trabajo, no desperdicies todo el esfuerzo que has hecho para llegar aquí. Respiré hondo y lo observé—. Si no es molestia, me gustaría bailar contigo dulce damisela, ¿qué dice? —dijo educadamente. Mi mano temblorosa cogió la suya y ambos fuimos a la pista.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiwis :33 algo de tiempo llevaba sin escribir xD pero aquí traigo un nuevo fic nwn<strong>

**¿Tomatazos o amenazas de muerte para que lo continúe? xD Recuerden que las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas :33 por culpa de esto deje de lado un poco geografía, así que me deben mínimo un review ò.ó**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
